A Morning With The Kents
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: A typical school day morning on the Kent family farm. Kara's trying to get ready and Connor's trying to eat.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman.**

**I'm branching out from Batman into other DC comic titles. Don't worry, I'm still going to write Batman fics, but I decided to make my own DC Universe instead of just a Batman one. This story is the first in a different catagory that's not a crossover. I'm branching off into the Man of Steel's world now. In my oneshot _Robin's Little Girlfriend _I established a noncanon but realistic couple. Robin (Tim Drake) is now dating Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) and have been for about two weeks. She is staying on the Kent's farm in Smallville, Kansas. Along with Supergirl staying there, Superboy (Connor Kent) is also living there. They have formed a sibling relationship and Jonathan and Martha Kent have taken them in and welcomed them as family.**

**There are several aspects taken from the television series _Smallville_, but this story is mostly comic based. I remind you that this is all part of MY DC AU. Same as all my other stories. The Kent's are younger than they appear in the comics, so they are a little more modern than most make them out to be. Kara is their 'niece' while Connor is their 'grandson'. And Krypto is just going along for the ride. I hope you enjoy this (it took forever to write for some reason) and leave a review. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Smallville, Kansas<strong>

**The Home of Jonathan and Martha Kent.**

"You're seriously not going out with him again are you?" Connor asked as he followed his cousin Kara into her room.

"As a matter of fact I am," Kara answered and went over to her vanity mirror and picked up a hairbrush to start fixing her hair.

"Seriously! That's just...just...wrong!"

"Can I help it if your best friend is cute?"

"Aw sick!" Connor nearly gagged. "Robin may be a lot of things, but he isn't cute."

Kara continued to look at herself in the mirror, brushing her medium length blonde hair until she deemed it perfect. "I'd be worried if you thought he was."

It took Connor a second to think about her words. This time he actually gagged when their meaning finally hit him. "I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth."

"That's disgusting!" She pushed Connor towards the door. "Get out of my room!" He could have easily overpowered her if he was not caught off guard. Kara gave a final shove and she closed shut the door to her room leaving Connor standing in the hall. He simply shrugged and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where Martha Kent was cooking up breakfast. He decided that he would try and surprise her by sneaking up from behind. His feet lifted off the ground and he slowly levitated up behind Martha. Just as he was about to strike he was cut short.

"Morning Connor," Martha said without turning around.

Connor let go of the breath he was holding. "How'd you know I was here?"

She continued working on the second batch of twelve eggs she had scrambled without turning around. "Clark used to do the same thing at your age. Now go sit down. Breakfast will be done shortly."

"Yes, Ma." Connor lowered himself to the ground and walked to his place at the kitchen table. Martha Kent always insisted Connor call her Ma. He was, after all, part of the family and her somewhat grandson.

Martha finished with the eggs and walked over to set them down on the table next to the other plate full of scrambled eggs. "Did you have a goodnight sleep, dear?" Martha asked.

"As good as ever, Ma." Connor replied as he sat down in his chair. Before Superboy came to live with the Kents, his sleep was plagued with nightmares. Dreams of Cadumus haunted him every night; however, once he moved to Smallville, his nightmares went away. Connor felt at peace among the people he learned to call family.

He reached out to grab a strip of bacon when Martha slapped his hand away. Though it did not hurt at all, Connor still retracted his hand and rubbed it.

"In this house, we wait until everyone is at the table, young man."

Connor hung his head in shame. "Sorry, Ma."

"That's alright, sweetheart." She said. "Now, what's taking Kara so long?" She went to the base of the steps and called out for Kara.

"I'm just about done, Aunt M.. I just need to finish putting on my makeup," Kara replied from upstairs.

"All right, but hurry or your breakfast will get cold."

"OK, Aunt M.."

Martha smiled as she walked back into the kitchen. She had always wanted a daughter, and it broke her heart when the doctors told her that she could not have any. Her prayers for a child were answered when she and Jonathan found Clark. But even with Clark, who was her entire world, she still longed to have a daughter. When Kara appeared, she thanked God again for this blessing. Kara was everything she had dreamed. They became close almost instantly and Martha wasted no time in teaching Kara how to apply makeup and style her hair. She even had helped design the Supergirl outfit that Kara wore.

Connor quickly shoved his third piece of bacon into his mouth as Martha walked into the kitchen. "Connor," Martha raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "What did I tell you about waiting on the family?"

Bits of bacon flew from his mouth as he tried to answer.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Martha scolded.

Connor finished chewing the bacon in his mouth and swallowed. "Sorry, Ma. I'm just so hungry."

Martha shook her head and smirked. "You're just like Clark and his friends. The only person I've met that has a hunger that rivals yours and Clark's is that whole Allen family."

Clark was good at keeping secrets from almost everyone in the world. The only exception was his mother and father; his mother especially. Back when Clark was growing up, she deduced most of Clark's friends identities. It was not that hard if you knew what to look for. For instance, that boy Harold Jordan had a green ring that glowed occasionally. Then she noticed Barry's ability to move at super speed when he would get nervous or excited and his leg would start shaking. There were a few others that she figured out along the way. Martha promised to keep all their identities secret and she became a sort of den mother to them; making sure to have an alibi when they needed one. The only one she did not know the identity of was that Batman fellow, but she would rather not bother with him. She kept telling Clark that the Batman was a bad influence and Clark would always laugh, leaving Martha confused.

Jonathan Kent came in from outside at that moment covered with oil and grease from head to toe.

"John! What happened to you!"

Jonathan wiped his face and his hands with a old he had in his back pocket. "Seems the old tractor sprung a leak again."

"That's some leak." Connor commented to himself. Martha ignored her grandson.

"Well don't just stand there! You're getting oil all of the floor!"

Jonathan looked down and sure enough a puddle of grime was slowly forming around his feet. Connor could not help but laugh. John gave his grandson a mock glare. "Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up, big guy."

"You know, Pa. I could have helped you with the tractor."

"I would, son. I would. But you sleep sounder than a log." He looked from his grandson to his wife. "Where's Kara?"

"She's getting ready. Never mind her, go on up stairs and get cleaned up!" Jonathan signed and trudged away to the staircase. "And don't track any oil on my carpets!"

"Yes, dear," Came a faint reply. Of course this was futile as the way to the base of the steps was all carpet. Martha rolled her eyes. "I swear; sometimes I think he does it on purpose."

"Does what, Ma?"

"I asked Jonathan to do a couple of things around the house today. Somehow he always gets out of it, usually by needing to go into town and get something to fix that junk of a tractor."

"I could do it, Ma. What do you need me to do?"

Martha smiled at her grandson. "Thanks, sweety. I was going to have him the do a little cleaning. You think you could-?" Before she could finish her request, Connor disappeared in a blur.

The first step was to clean up the stains John had left when heading upstairs. The carpet cleaner in the garage would help with the top stains, but to get in deep, a combination of freeze breath and low temperature heat vision would get the lower layers and also clean the rest of the carpet. The hardwood in the foyer and leading up the stairs would need a little more work Using a little bit of super speed, Connor mopped up the floor and dried it with a towel. The windows were easy and dusting was a breeze, literally. Connor reached the ceiling fans by flying up and using a duster. Then he was back in his seat just as Martha finished her request.

"-clean up down here?" Martha looked around and was surprised to say the least. She almost forgot how much easier it had been when someone with superpowers lived in the house.

"Anything else?" Connor grinned.

Martha shook her head. "You did great, sweetheart. Thanks."

"No problem," Connor shrugged it off. "I'm just glad I can help out."

Martha came over and hugged her grandson. "I know, but thanks."

Connor was a little startled. He still was getting use to the idea of having a family, and he had been living at the Kent's farm almost a year. He shook away from the surprise and hugged her back. He had a family now. Connor was not alone anymore and it felt swell. 'Swell? Where did that come from?'

Martha let go of her grandson and went back to finishing breakfast. The kitchen was in silence for a little while with Connor occupied with thoughts. Thoughts of his previous conversation with his cousin, Kara, and her new little boyfriend.

Martha broke his train of thought. "Something on your mind, Connor?"

The young boy was hesitant at first to bring up his problem, but finally relented. "Ma, can you tell Kara to stop dating Robin?" The question sounded stupid, but how else was he supposed to ask?

"What's wrong with Robin?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. It's just...weird, you know? He's my best friend."

"I would think you'd be happy your cousin is seeing someone you trust instead of a complete stranger."

"Well yeah, but this is Robin we're talking about here."

Martha finished the sausage and loaded them onto a plate to set on the table. "I think I know what the problem is."

Connor looked up and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "You do?" Connor himself did not fully understand why he was uncomfortable with Kara dating Robin.

"I think you're jealous."

"What!" Connor nearly choked on his current breath of air. "No way!"

Martha could not help but laugh. "No, not like that. I mean you're jealous because you think you are losing your friend. He spends more time with her, I bet?"

Connor nodded.

"Well, why don't you go talk to him about it?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Rob, I want you to break up with my cousin?'"

"You can still be friends while he and Kara are dating."

"Yeah, but every time we're together he tries to talk to me about her. Asking what I thinks about him and Kara."

"I think he's just trying to get your approval."

"You think so?"

Martha gave her grandson a reassuring smile. "I've been around the block a few times in my younger years."

"Ma, you're not that old."

"That's sweet of you to say. Foolish, but sweet. John and I are in our late fifties. We're no spring chickens."

"Why would you want to be a chicken?"

Martha smiled and shook her head. "It's a figure of speech."

"Oh. Right. One of those." Superboy blushed. He never could understand those phrases; finally relenting that he never would.

"If you have anymore problems don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Anytime sweetheart. Now go check how your cousin is doing. If she doesn't hurry, she won't have time to eat before going to school." She waved him off and finished setting up the table with the final dish.

"Sure thing, Ma," Connor smiled to himself as he walked towards the stairs. A family. Just thinking about it made him feel something warm inside. He flew up to the landing and landed on his feet. Then, as he walked to Kara's room, a scream broke his train of thought. It came from the bathroom and he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kara!" Connor was by the bathroom door in an instant. He tried the door handle and found it locked. Without a second thought he rammed his shoulder into the door, breaking it of the hinges and rushed inside.

Kara was on the floor, looking at the tub; more like what was inside the tub.

"Get that thing away from me!" Krypto growled louder; his teeth exposed for full view.

Connor took in the sight for a moment then broke down laughing. His legs betrayed him and he had to hold himself up by the door frame.

"It's not funny!" Kara yelled at her cousin and ran out into the hallway.

"You're right. It's hilarious!"

"Just get him out of there!" Kara's voice nearly shook the house.

Connor slowly calmed down his laughter to a light chuckle. "OK. What happened?"

"I just went in to apply my makeup and the next thing I know..." Krypto came up beside Connor. Kara raised a finger to the super dog and glared. "That thing was about to attack me!"

Krypto responded by baring his teeth and growling which caused Kara to back up.

Her glare turned to Connor. "What was he even doing in there!"

Connor knelt down and affectionately scratched behind Krypto's ears. "I guess he slept in the bathroom last night." Connor looked up at his cousin and then began another fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at now, clone boy!"

Superboy could barely get the words out. "Look...look at you're face!"

Kara pushed past him and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widened. She had been applying her makeup when Krypto startled her. Lip gloss covered her lower face while eyeliner was smeared across her nose forehead.

Connor fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. "This is priceless! I'm gonna bust a gut!"

The female Kryptonian shot a death glare at her cousin. "Get Out!" Kara's eyes turned a glowing crimson. "Or I swear they'll call you _crispy-_boy from now on!"

Connor waved off the threat. "Fine," He looked down at his canine companion. "Come on Krypto. Let's get you something to eat."

Krypto wagged his tail and barked in happiness. They turned to leave and Kara slammed the door with enough force to shake the entire house, but not enough to destroy the door.

"Good thing Clark decided to reinforce the doors in the house," Connor commented to himself. "She's not a morning person." He flew over the railing and lowered to the ground floor, followed by Krypto.

He reentered the kitchen seeing Jonathan had come back down, sitting at his place at the table and was reading the morning newspaper. Most likely he was reading the sports or local pages. Martha was also seated at the table and was looking over the government section of the paper. She was retired from her seat as a senator, but once a politician always a politician.

Martha looked up from her reading. "Is Kara almost done?"

Connor walked over to Krypto's food bowls and started to fill up all eight of them. "Yeah, she's just finishing up her makeup."

"Heh, women." Jonathan rolled his eyes from behind his paper.

Martha glared at her husband. "That's it John! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But Martha-"

"Don't you 'but Martha' me Jonathan Kent!" Martha growled. "You're just lucky Connor and Kara are still here or you would get the ear full of a lifetime!"

Connor held in his laugh as he sat down at his plate. "I don't really get why it takes her so long to put on makeup though."

Jonathan opened his mouth to answer, but reconsidered at the sight of his wife giving him a death glare. Martha then turned to her grandson. "Connor, women want to look their best when they go out."

"Yeah, but she could use her super speed and be done with it in a flash."

"Makeup takes some time to apply. She doesn't want to rush it." Martha replied. "What was all that screaming about, though?"

"The usual, Kara freaked out by Krypto."

Both of Connor's grandparents nodded in understanding. At that instant Kara bounded into the kitchen.

"Morning Uncle John. Aunt M." She gave each of them a peck on the cheek after she said their names.

Jonathan smiled. "Morning, sweetheart. All set for school?"

"Yeah," Kara answered as she sat down at her plate. "No thanks to those two." She glared at Connor, who was now fixing his plate up with food, and then at Krypto who was already on his fourth bowl of food.

"Not my fault you looked like a clown earlier." Connor smirked.

Before a fight broke out, Martha told her niece and grandson to hush. "There's to be no arguing at the table, understood?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Sorry, Aunt M."

"Good, now it's time to say grace." Each occupant of the table grabbed the hand of the persons to the left and right of them, and they bowed their heads, closed their eyes, and blessed the food. After that there was almost no talking. Both Connor and Kara began to stuff their faces with the enormous selection of food Martha had prepared; the latter of the two still eating in a more ladylike manner. Martha had learned that feeding one Kryptonian meant you needed enough food to satisfy at least four people. However, that was with Clark being fully grown. Since Connor and Kara were still teenagers, they could eat enough for six people each.

After the initial attack on the food, the two Kryptonians slowed down to savor the taste of their breakfast.

"So, you kids have any plans after school?" Jonathan asked.

Connor answered. "And then go hang out with Bart and the rest. Do some training, you know. Then come back and help you with the tractor."

"That would be much appreciated. What about you Kara?"

Kara hesitated for a moment. "I was thinking about going out with Robin this evening." A faint blush captured her cheeks.

Jonathan rose an eyebrow. He still was getting used to the idea of Kara dating. He could not say he was comfortable with his niece flying all the way to Gotham to hang out with a boy; especially a boy he had yet to meet. "I don't think-"

Martha cut off her husband. "That sounds fine, honey. Just be careful. Gotham can be a rough city."

"I know, Aunt M. I promise to be careful."

"Good." Martha then looked at the kitchen clock and her eyes widened. It read off 7:10. "Good heaven's! You two are going to be late for school!"

"Don't worry, Ma. We'll be there on time." Connor assured her. He and Kara then quickly finished their plates, said their goodbyes, and headed for the front door.

Connor stopped for a second. His mind focused in on the topic he and his grandmother had talked about. "Hey...um...Kara?"

Kara looked at him. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say that...that I'm cool with you and Robin dating."

Kara looked shocked for a second and then embraced Connor in a what would be a bone crushing hug to a human. "Thank you, Connor. You have no idea how much this will mean to Robin. He's been so worried that you wouldn't approve."

"Yeah?"

Kara laughed. "Yeah, he was shaking in his tights every time the subject came up. Now if only we could find some way break the news to Kal."

"You mean Clark doesn't know!"

Kara shrugged nervously. "I haven't really had the chance to tell him."

Connor looked at his cousin for a long moment then finally put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I promise to help in any way that I can."

Kara hugged her cousin again. "Thanks Connor."

"Hey, what's family for?"

They headed for the door and picked up their book bags as they walked out the door. The school was about a mile away and the bell would ring in approximately three minutes. For anyone without superpowers, this would prose a problem.

"Race ya." Connor challenged.

Kara smirked. "You're on. Just try to keep up."

They moved into position, and Connor started off the count.

"On your mark..." He glanced over at Kara.

"...Get set..." She said.

"Go!" They both yelled and took off at high speed; leaving only dust in their wake.

Jonathan and Martha Kent watched from the porch.

"You know something? Back before we found Clark, I never really considered myself father material. And now look at us." Jonathan put his arm around his wife.

"They grow up so fast." Martha smiled and leaned into her husband.

"I still don't feel comfortable with Kara seeing that Robin boy."

"Dear, it's either Boy Wonder or Robin. Not Robin Boy."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just don't feel comfortable is all."

"She's growing up. It was bound to happen one day."

"But so soon?" Jonathan questioned.

"He's a good kid from what I've heard, I don't see the problem. Besides, it could be worse."

"And how could it be worse?"

"She could be dating somebody like you."

"Very funny." There was a long pause as the couple simply took in the nature around them. "So...about me sleeping on the couch."

"There's no way you're getting out of it."

Jonathan rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, let's see if I can change your mind." He brought his hands up and curled his fingers.

"John, don't you dare!" Martha backed away slowly. "Jonathan! No!" She was unable to get out of the way as her husband struck out and began tickling her sides. "John! quit it!" Martha laughed. She wriggled her way free and ran into the house with Jonathan following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. R&amp;R! If you have any questions, drop me a PM (Personal Message) or leave the question in the review. Favs and alerts are much appreciated. And check out my other stories too.<strong>


End file.
